


Best Laid Plans

by luminosity, sisabet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-24
Updated: 2011-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminosity/pseuds/luminosity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet





	Best Laid Plans

Original LJ Entry 3-24-11

 _ **New Vid!!! Supernatural!!! WITH LUMINOSITY!!!!!!**_  
OMG OMG OMG!!! It's ready!

So, like, I helped make this vid with [](http://sockkpuppett.livejournal.com/profile)[**sockkpuppett**](http://sockkpuppett.livejournal.com/)  and she just posted it and so now you have to watch it and all that because I got out of Supernatural and LUMINOSITY PULLED ME BACK IN!

She's like the Godfather. If he had long curly hair and boobs.

[The Best Laid Plans](http://sockkpuppett.livejournal.com/581786.html?style=mine#cutid1)  
Supernatural  
Sam, Sam/Dean

  
My notes? They fall along the lines of "I can't believe it is finished" to "Wow, it is like we planned it to do that! Wait, did we plan it to do that?" I mean, we have both had various plans to vid this song for years and years and across many many fandoms but this one time... it took.

AND I WAS NOT EVEN WATCHING SUPERNATURAL! I wasn't watching since hell, mid-way through season five for no particular reason other than I got worried about something happening to Bobby and it was just easier to not know. And then Lum told me Sam didn't have a soul and I just don't have any defense against that. The next thing I know I'm marathoning and Lum is sending me episodes and then we are screaming together after a new episode beause _we needed that footage_ and now we have it and just...

Sam is hot, okay? Like amazingly hot and Lum _gets_ it. And she was patient and pretty much carried me this entire vid because it seemed I was always falling into a noncreative funk and she just supported me through it all and no matter what, we both understood the most important thing was that the vid tell the story that we both see when we watch the show. And I think we succeeded.

So thank you Lum, for being a great vidding partner and getting me back into a fandom I really do love. Now, [go watch the vid!!!](http://sockkpuppett.livejournal.com/581786.html)

Stream this vid from Youtube:

Download this vid from [Luminosity's Vidworks](http://www.slum.slashcity.com/lum/eyecandy/multi/thebestlaidplans-xvid.zip)


End file.
